Nubes
by Xionagi
Summary: Una dulce visita a casa de Ritsu, hará que su mundo gire en 180º


Nubes~ Por la tarde un agradable aroma a flores anunciaba una fresca tarde de primavera, luego de un arduo ensayo y un largo d a de clases; al fin hay un momento para descansar. Con cada d a que pasa el t rmino del a o escolar se acerca a grandes pasos, lamentablemente es el ltimo a o que compartir n juntas en este sal n.  
Mio inserta en sus pensamientos, a n no puede creer que en pocos meses deber separarse de sus compa eras inseparables, su banda, sus amigas, y mucho m s importante la compa era infaltable de sus d as Ritsu -se acerca a una de las ventanas, mientras observa las nubes buscando dibujar bellos parajes de entre ellas.- por su parte Ritsu no puede dejar de mirarla. * En qu pensar ? se dice a si misma* esa mirada tan perdida, era una de las cosas que m s le encantaban. -sus ojos son tan profundos, no puedo creer que pronto tendremos caminos separados, o tal vez no, qui n sabe - pensaba , mientras permanec a sentada en el peque o asiento de su bater a.  
Por su parte las dem s se desped an para poder marcharse a sus hogares. Ellas segu an absortas en otra dimensi n. Qu les pasar ? -se preguntaron todas- quiz es el aroma de la primavera que anuncia su llegada -coment mugi mientras re a-  
Ritsu mientras tanto no soportaba el tortuoso silencio e idiotamente coment En qu piensas tanto? no me digas que estas enamorada? -mientras la codeaba con una mirada un tanto burlesca. Mio despert bruscamente de sus pensamientos y grit Qu ? No tienes raz n para decir algo as . C mo que no? - contradec a ritsu entre risas - Ahhhh ~ C llate! -grit Mio realmente molesta una actitud poco com n en ella, por lo general solo se limitaba a golpear a Rit-chan; pero esta vez fue diferente; en sus ojos se notaba algo de tristeza cosa que ritsu no pod a soportar era algo que no soportaba desde que eran peque as, solo se limit a guardar silencio, se percat que hab a da ado los sentimientos de la persona m s importante en su vida, a quien solo quer a entregar felicidad constante a cada segundo y por qui n se perder a en cualquier lugar del mundo.  
En son de disculpas Ritsu pidi a Mio que fuesen a su casa la invitaba a cenar, ella ser a la encargada de preparar algo ese d a y para su mayor alegr a ma ana no hab a clases. Pasaron por el mercado a comprar algo que cocinar -esta noche habr curry -grit ritsu alegremente- Mio mientras tanto caminaba silenciosa un tanto triste, algo le agobiaba en lo m s profundo de su coraz n.

Una vez en casa a ritsu le llam la atenci n el hecho de que estaban todas las luces apagadas enciende las luces, se acerca a la mesa y recoge una peque a nota- "Hermana esta noche me quedar donde uno de mis amigos todos iremos a probar un nuevo juego que sali , ya se los comente a pap y mam Adios-" Y tu hermano, siempre est jugando en la tv? -pregunt Mio-. No est pasar la noche donde sus amigos. Algo se desbord dentro de Mio era una sensaci n algo inexplicable al o r decir eso a Ritsu. el hecho de saber que estar an solas hac a que su coraz n saltar bruscamente en su pecho. Bueno tu rel jate mientras te cocinar el mejor curry que hayas probado en toda tu vida - dec a ritsu mientras sonre a al tiempo que se acomodaba las mangas de su chaleco y se pon a un delantal- la escena era realmente adorable pensaba Mio, A decir verdad Ritsu es bastante torpe en estas cosas, pero notaba que estaba poniendo su coraz n en ello.  
Se conoc an de toda la vida y tenia por seguro que Ritsu se entrega por completo al momento de cometer un error - un ruido irrumpi en sus pensamientos. La cocina era un desastre, Ritsu ya se hab a cortado los dedos unas 3 veces pero a n as no quitaba de su rostro esa sonrisa amable que la caracterizaba. Mio no entend a porque su cara estaba tan c lida y su coraz n bailaba en su pecho. Algo realmente suced a, algo que la intrigaba de sobremanera.  
Luego de la cena que a decir verdad no sab a tan mal de como luc a, Mio estaba realmente agradecida por la hospitalidad de su amiga. Vamos por un t Si? - pregunt Ritsu mientras lo sub a a su habitaci n- ya comenzaba a soplar esa fresca brisa de primavera, esa brisa que realmente era muy helada para estar solo, pero realmente agradable si se est en compa a. Ritsu a n sent a algo de culpa por lo de hoy - realmente debo medir mis comentarios pensaba, mientras posaba sus ojos en Mio y tomaba un sorbo del intenso t verde-  
Mio cada segundo sent a como si su pecho fuese a explotar y poco entend a de lo que comentaba ritsu, era como si sus palabras se desvanecieran en la habitaci n, sin percatarse ya, estaba muy cerca de ella, era como si sus movimientos fuesen un acto reflejo, algo condicionado, no entend a como hab a llegado hasta ah , mientras Rit-chan a n hablaba tontamente de lo que ten a pensado hacer el d a siguiente - De pronto Mio se vio envuelta en una fuerza superior como si se tratara de un vaiv n de emociones, Qu me pasa?-se preguntaba- Ritsu not algo extra o en Mio mientras ella se acercaba cada segundo m s y m s; su coraz n comenz a acelerarse r pidamente, no entend a que suced a; solo sab a que la mirada que reflejaba no era igual a la de siempre algo pasaba en ella.

Ritsu nerviosa pregunta exaltada Qu sucede?, Tengo algo en la cara? era como si su cuerpo no respondiese, los nervios la dominaban estaba totalmente paralizada, era como si los ojos de Mio la hipnotizar n haciendo que su coraz n ya no diera m s dentro de su pecho, su rostro se sonrojaba cada segundo m s al notar que sus labios estaban a cent metros de distancia, sus respiraciones ya eran una sola, como si en ese momento hubiese una conexi n nica, una conexi n que nada ni nadie podr a romper, Mio susurr suavemente frente a sus labios *Lo siento, no puedo guardar esto por m s tiempo* suavemente se abalanz sobre ella dando al fin la dulce y extra a calidez del primer beso. Ritsu no entend a nada, solo sab a que era algo que en lo m s profundo de su coraz n anhelaba desde hacia mucho tiempo, al momento que cerraba sus ojos para elevarse en tan plena sensaci n. Fue uno de esos besos tan c lidos que hac an que el mundo y el tiempo se detuviesen en el mismo instante. No deseaban que ese instante terminara, para cuando sus labios finalmente se separaron un silencio m gico inund la habitaci n era como si las palabras sobrar n. Ritsu a n consternada solo se limitaba a sentir el coraz n salir de su pecho, sus manos y rostro temblaban de la emoci n, no pod a creerlo. Por su parte Mio ten a una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro de esas que hac an que Rit-chan se regocijara de felicidad. Sus miradas se perd an entre si, Al momento de recobrar el aire para poder estabilizarse Ritsu miraba a su compa era de toda la vida como dici ndole Qu estamos haciendo?- Mio instant neamente comprendi su mensaje, eran a os de mutua compa a, como si estuviesen conectadas.

La tensi n aumento un poco al momento que Mio se acercaba nuevamente, eso realmente consternaba a ritsu quien no estaba acostumbrada a ver esa faceta en su amiga, luc a tan segura, sus movimientos tan firmes y delicados; lentamente se acerc a ella y nuevamente susurr a su o do - Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?- los ojos de Ritsu se desorientaron por completo, en verdad no quer a ni pensar en lo que hab a o do. Mientras Mio agregaba -No quiero separarme de ti, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida- mientras sus brazos levemente rodeaban su fr gil cuello, Ritsu ya no sabia si mantener la respiraci n o si morir a por un ataque cardiaco. solo sabia que lo que suced a era algo irreal tanto as , que parec a uno de sus m s profundos y ocultos sue os, solo se limito a pedir a Mio que la pellizcara para cerciorarse de que en verdad no fuese un sue o. Mio solt una risa algo tonta. al tiempo que replicaba -Creo que puedo hacer algo mejor que eso, mientras su rostro soltaba una maliciosa sonrisa- Ritsu nerviosa entre palabras entrecortadas grit - A que te refieres con eso?- Mio solo pos uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios, en ese instante Ritsu comprendi que el mundo era solo de ellas y de nadie m s. Mio se lanz sobre Ritsu mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos, estaban una en frente de otra, lo nico que se pod a sentir en ese momento era sus fuertes latidos - Quieres que me detenga? pregunt Mio - al momento que rozaba suavemente con sus dedos los brazos de Ritsu... quien del nerviosismo a n no pod a decir nada, su mirada fue m s que suficiente para darle a entender que deseaba todo lo contrario -Mio volvi a re r- al momento que besaba dulcemente su cuello. Comenz lentamente a quitar cada bot n de su sweater Qu haces? pregunt nerviosa Ritsu Shhhhhh~ Mio volvi a posar su dedo sobre sus labios. diciendo -En estos momentos las palabras sobran- en ese instante el xtasis que invad a su interior superaba cualquier experiencia que haya sentido, era mil veces m s intensa que una de sus presentaciones, una satisfacci n tan grande que no cab a en simples palabras. Las caricias de Mio cada momento tomaban m s fuerza, haciendo que ritsu se desvaneciera por completo, a n as sus movimientos comenzaban a sincronizarse con los de ella, como si fuese una especia de danza, sus caricias se perd an entre cada una de ellas. ya sin sweater mio desprendi de su peque a camisa a rit-chan su labios recorr an cada sitio de su suave piel, sus besos la embriagaban a cada momento en un extasis total, al momento que sus manos acariciaban suspicazmente sus piernas, cada segundo todo se tornada un poco m s intenso, un poco m s sutil y a su vez un poco m s intenso -para ese instante Mio aun permanec a sobre el delgado cuerpo de su querida amiga-. Sus respiraciones eran superiores a sus latidos por lejos. sus labios se rozaban como una especie de juego, como si su vida dependiese de sentirse la una a la otra. Cada beso provisto intensamente de una energ a abismal despertaban los deseos mas ocultos en el coraz n de una joven, ritsu comenz a responder a las dulces caricias de Mio, le quit su sweater y pos sus manos bajo su ropa acariciando cada centrimeto de su espalda -su piel es realmente suave pens - no pod a creer que esto sucediera. Como en una especie de hechizo Mio llev a ritsu sin percatarse hasta su cama, esto la inquiet mucho m s, quien se preguntaba hasta donde llegar an para ese momento eran las 10 p.m - no hab a nadie en casa- y nadie llegar a era realmente el momento perfecto para que esto sucediera?. de la nada ritsu pregunt Por qu estabas tan triste el d a de hoy? -no puedo creer que diga algo tan idiota en este momento, pens - Mio se detuvo un instante, la mir fijamente mientras acariciaba suavemente su pecho. -si te lo digo har s lo que te pida?-pregunt ... Ritsu realmente se preguntaba que m s podr a pedirle en este instante asi que devolviendole una sonrisa asintio con la cabeza, aun con su respiraci n acelerada. -La verdad es que no quiero separarme nunca de ti- le dijo mientras cubria con sus brazos su espalda -solo quiero estar contigo, por siempre, tal y como hemos estado durante todo este tiempo- le dec a mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Ritsu pod a notar esa energia de sinceridad en el abrazo de Mio, asi que devolvio con la misma calidez ese abrazo. De pronto Mio la abraza fuertemente mientras susurra -No dejar que te vayas nunca de mi lado- Se acerc lentamente y como tratando de volver a esa atmosfera propia que tenian ambas la bes tiernamente, est vez con un poco m s de osad a, sus besos cada momento se volv an m s y m s intensos Mio entre cada uno pronunciaba "Te quiero solo junto a mi" e intermitentemente mord a suavemente sus labios, para luego descender levemente hasta su cuello, los animos nuevamente cambiaron, pero para ese instante Ritsu estaba dispuesta a responder a todo lo que Mio pidiese -ese fue el trato, pens - Pideme lo que quieras le dijo al tiempo que mov a su cabeza hacia un costado y cerraba sus ojos lentamente. Mio sonriendo le dijo no te preocupes sabr s que hacer sin que te lo pida al tiempo que pon a sus manos suavemente sobre sus pechos el extasis que invad o a ritsu era tal que no pudo evitar que un leve gemido saliera de sus labios; abrio sus ojos avergonzada mio solo le sonrio y susurro en su cuello no te preocupes aqui nadie puede oirnos mientras le quitaba su brasier al momento que besaba y pOnia entre sus manos sus pechos. De pronto Ritsu pens , no puedo dejar que solo Mio haga todo, que estoy pensando se dijo nerviosa al momento que reia por lo complejo de todo- dejame hacer algo por ti tambien murmuro a Mio. la tom por sus hombros y se recost sobre ella estaba en un punto de extasis tan alto que no med a ni sus movimientos ni la fuerza que empleaba. -Ahora es tu turno dijo al tiempo que le sonreia seductoramente- Mio sonrojada comenz a desabotonar su camisa y quitar la cinta de su uniforme, Ritsu quit sus manos y pronunci . -eso dejamelo a mi- puso nerviosamente sus manos sobre el pecho de mio tuvo una sensaci n extra a entre verguenza por el tama o de las suyas y por la agradable sensaci n de masajearlas. Mio entendi de inmediato que pasaba por la mente de ritsu la conoc a tan bien que las palabras no eran necesarias asi que dijo - no te preocupes las tuyas son perfectas- rio dulcemente al momento que elevaba entre sus labios un leve gemido. Algo desperto en el interior de Ritsu una sensaci n que jam s habia experimentado era como si quisiera embriagarse de Mio como si un instinto casi animal se apoderara de ella, Sus energ as aumentaron y tomando la ropa de Mio la abrio bruscamente cosa que la exalto un poco sus manos la rozaban por cada parte de su cuerpo excitandolas intensamente, lenta pero intensamente Ritsu le quit el brasier, acerc su rostro e inspir profundamente, alfin pod a percibir el intenso aroma de Mio ese aroma que brotaba unicamente de entre sus pechos algo que la embriagaba, excitaba y calmaba al mismo tiempo pas suavemente sus labios y su lengua por sus pechos al mismo tiempo que acariciaba suavemente sus piernas, sent a que la emoci n era brutal ya para ese instante pero a n anhelaba m s y m s, en ese momento sin percatarse acariciaba sutilmente entre sus piernas Mio se exalto al tiempo que miraba fijamente a Ritsu mientras posaba sus dedos rozaban al mismo tiempo las piernas de ella, el extasis lleg a un punto c lmine. en ese instante Ritsu no aguantaba m s solo quer a poseer de Mio y viceversa, simultaneamente se desprendieron de sus faldas Ritsu por su parte tom las piernas de Mio y comenz a besar de abajo hacia arriba hasta llegar a su ropa interior, no pod a resistirlo deb a quitarsela pensaba mientras besaba su vientre, en ese instante puso sus dedos entre sus piernas y tocaba lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, tu ropa interior est muy mojada dijo ritsu, creo que debo quitartela dijo - en ese instante Mio reincorpor su cabez al isntante que jadeaba, y avergonzada dijo -haz lo que creas correcto- 


End file.
